Too late
by kawaiigurl42589
Summary: Haku comes back 12 years later... And finds Chihiro..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, if I did I wouldn't be writing this....  
  
"I've missed you so much, Chihiro..." replied a dark yet smooth voice.. Haku? No! it can't be! He's not real, it's all just a dream! It's-- ...Warmth was on Chihiro back.. She turned around to see a familliar face, he had dark forest green eyes, smooth jet-black hair that ended on his chin, pale white skin that glowed at night. He was taller..  
  
"This is all just a dream...You can't be him.."  
  
"Chihiro...I'm back..And I've kept my promise.."  
  
"Haku?...It's been 12 years since I saw you..."  
  
Chihiro was 10 years old when she first met him...Kohaku... They first met on the bridge when Chihiro was just looking around...It was a long time ago....Chihiro waited for him for the last 4 years, then gave up. She tries to get rid of her past. But it just kept haunting her and into the dreams... Theyr'e just children daydreams, it's impossible.  
  
Haku wrapped his arms around Chihiro's thin waist.. Chihiro changed instead of the 10 year old kid. She turned into a woman, her chocolate brown hair that was in a loose ponytail that reached her elbows, her child like expression was still there, her chest was almost full breasted, and her hips was starting to get big.  
  
Chihiro looked at Haku who wrapped his arms on her waist... Why now... Why did he comeback now, Why didn't he cameback like a few months before or a few years..  
  
"Aishiteru, Chihiro..." he said as he looked into her eyes deeply.  
  
"I---I--I'm sorry Haku..." Haku looked Chihiro, you could see pain in his eyes.  
  
"Why?? What's wrong?"  
  
"Haku... Your too late.." Haku was confused. Too late? How am I too late? he thought.  
  
"Let me continue, Haku...." She took a deep breath and said " You see..I'm engaged." Haku flinched at the two words...'I'm engaged.'..Tears formed at his forest green eyes.. He never felt pain like this before. A pain in his heart. She just tore it in half and repeatedly ripped it again and again. ...  
  
"I'm sorry Haku..."  
  
"Why didn't you refuse..."  
  
"I didn't know you'll be back here so soon.....I'm sorry.."  
  
"Why Chihiro? I never been loved till you came along...You changed me Chihiro!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Haku......."  
  
Haku just wanted to die right now. He wanted to kill her fianc`ee, to kill her....  
  
" I should be going now...." he said.  
  
He smiled at her sleeping form and went to the kitchen and got out a knife...He aimed the knife carefully and-- 'I hope your happy with your new life Chihiro.... And this is the only way to get rid of this pain in my heart...' he thrusted the knife onto his heart. Haku closed his eyes and smiled.. 'The pain is gone.....forever.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*sniffle*.. That was so sad. ;_; I can't belive I wrote that... *cries*  
  
R&R  
  
Aishiteru- I love you. (Deeply) 


	2. Author's Note

Author's note:  
  
Yea, I know he's a River god..etc, etc... But he turned: Mortal!!!  
  
*Dramatic Music*  
  
Don't worry I'll write soon.... But I can't belive I wrote it though... It's SOoOoOoOoOoO SAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...  
  
But if you care.... here's a preview on the next chapter:  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
''The pain it's still here...Why?''  
  
Chihiro woke up in the middle of the night thinking about there conversation a few minutes ago.  
  
~flashback~:  
  
"I'm sorry Haku..."  
  
"Why didn't you refuse..."  
  
"I didn't know you'll be back here so soon.....I'm sorry.."  
  
"Why Chihiro? I never been loved till you came along...You changed me Chihiro!"  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
'I wish I could tell you the real reason why I'm marrying....him.' Chihiro thought as she went to the kitchen, to get a glass of water, and found Haku... (Ok I think that's enough information right now!!)  
  
End of the preview.....  
  
Oh yea! I need a name for 'Him' PPUUUHHHLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Make sure that it's kindof nerdish, yet evil name. Ja Ne. 


End file.
